Episode 20
Kutob is the twentieth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 12, 2016 and comprised Chapter 22. Summary Alena and Ybarro still think about each other. On the day before her birthday Mila falls off the bridge. Dado rescues her, but he dies. Amanda blames Mila for her husband's death. Amihan and Danaya promise never to lose trust and never to leave the other, respectively. Mira succeeds in banyuhay, her first exhibition of teleportation. Mila also does it in the human world, when her adoptive uncle Berto tried to hit her with his belt. Chapter 22 Ang Kapalaran ni Milagros Amanda discusses what the fortune-teller said with Berto and Dado. Berto thinks Mila may be the daughter of criminals. Dado asks Amanda if their love for Mila would diminsh if that is the case. Amanda replies in the negative, and Dado agrees. Lira makes Muyak race against a dragonfly. The dragonfly flies away, disappointing Muyak. Muyak says it reminded her of her friends in Encantadia. Mila becomes curious. Pirena asks a guard if Mira is sleeping. She is informed that Mira would be sleeping with her mother that night. Gurna asks Pirena if she is angry. Pirena goes to the queen's room and looks at them. Muyak tells Mila that she came from Encantadia. She does not know what had become of it now, for the queen's daughter is in the human world, separated from her mother because of her envious sister. Other children come to Mila and invite her to play with them at the bridge. Mila invites Muyak, but she declines. Muyak pities Mila for not knowing her true origin. Ybarro thinks of Alena while kissing her necklace. Alena cries and thinks of Ybarro while looking at the carving he made for her. Danaya invites Alena to dine with her. She notices Alena's tears. Alena denies it. Dado makes a wood carving of a lambana. Amanda makes him an orange drink. When asked, he says it is for Mila's birthday. Amanda remembers and says she will prepare noodles for it. She asks Dado to take Mila home. Mila and her friends throw their paper boats at the water. Mila's boat lands on the wrong side and sinks on the water. She sits at the edge of the bridge so that her next paper boat would land properly. It does, but she almost falls as she tried to rise up. Only her grip keeps her from falling. Some of her friends ran to call for Dado, while some stayed with her. Mila cried for help. In Lireo, Amihan dreamt that her daughter's life is in danger. She wakes up and checks on Mira, who is peacefully sleeping beside her. Ades dismisses it, thinking it is only because of the great love she bore for her daughter. Amihan tells Ades she does not understand, for the daughter in her dream had a face different from Mira's. Gurna overhears. Dado arrives to help Mila. After rescuing her, his foot slips, so he falls in the water. Gurna wonders what happened to Pirena's niece in the human world. Pirena does not expect her to live very long there. Gurna repeats what she heard, and tells her she should make sure that Mila is dead. Pirena dismisses it; nobody knows she is there, so it is very unlikely for her to return. Annoyed, Gurna makes a mocking bow. Mila's friends tell Amanda something happened to Dado. Berto accompanies her. Dado's body was recovered by the authorities. Mila cries. Amanda sees her husband's body and cries. At Dado's wake, the fortune-teller Flora speaks with Berto and alludes to Mila again. Muyak watches over them. Amanda blames herself for Dado's death. Berto tells her not to, for she should blame Mila instead. Berto insinuates that Mila brought them bad luck. Amanda looks at Mila and considers it. Hagorn asks Gurna what happened to the real Lira. Gurna hesitates, but eventually says she was killed in the human world. Hagorn was satisfied, for he did not want another Sang'gre to fight. Amihan and Danaya save two Encantadas from an attack by three bandidos. Danaya tells them to show respect to the Queen of Lireo, but the bandido leader replies that they recognize no queen or Sang'gre. Amihan takes on the leader while Danaya takes on the other two. Amihan thanks Danaya for helping her. Danaya said she will never leave her, while Amihan says Danaya can expect that she will never lose her trust. Muyak remarks that it is Mila's birthday yet she is crying. Mila blames herself for Dado's death. Muyak tells her Dado did it because he loved her, and he would not have regretted it. Muyak spreads gold powder over her, which she should catch so that she could receive a good present. Mila does not move, not wanting to celebrate her birthday now that her father is dead. Amanda looks for Mila. Muyak tells Mila she is sure Amanda would greet her just like last year. Muyak hides. Ades greets Mira good morning. Mira asks her if she has something else to say. The four Sang'gres, Aquil, Muros and their attendants simultaneously teleport to greet Mira for her birthday. Amihan, Pirena, Danaya and Alena greet her separately. Mira says she thought they had forgotten. Alena and Danaya give their presents. Pirena's presents were many. Then Amihan gave her gift. Mira says it was her best birthday. Amanda says Mila should be there in the wake to help them. Mila apologizes to Amanda for Dado's death. Amanda starts blaming her for Dado's death and wishes she had died instead. Mira thanks her mother for the presents. Amihan tells her she will undergo the banyuhay, where she will exhibit her first power as a Sang'gre. Mira fears she would not be able to do it. Amihan tells her to trust in her abilities. Pirena interrupts and advises her to be brave. Alena notices Amihan's annoyance, but does not know it is because of Pirena's interruption. The four Sang'gres pray to Emre to bless Lira with his power. Amanda tells Mila that if only she had known that Mila would be the cause of her husband's death, she would not have taken her. Berto tells Amanda to return to the wake, because she is attracting attention. Amanda goes, but not before telling Mila that she is still angry with her. Berto tells Mila to go away and leave them. Mila says she does not want to go, for she does not want to leave her father. Berto takes his belt out. Mira successfully vanishes. The people present clap for her. Ades proclaims that the banyuhay ceremony is completed, as Mira reappears. Pirena is annoyed when Amihan embraced Mira. Berto says Mila really wants to get hurt. She replies that she wanted to be with her mother, even if she is angry with her. Berto turns away from Mila. He suddenly swings his belt, expecting to hit Mila, but she had vanished. Muyak was surprised. Amazed, Berto calls for Mila to come out.